Love you Tasha
by awesomekid34
Summary: After a month of the child incident Clint has been missing taking care of "his" children. Now that he got shot in the arm and beaten up in his mission Natasha is taking care of him. After recovering Clint protects Nat like he's her little baby girl from her "brothers and Sisters". Some one's got to be daddy of the group you know! Sequel to Mini Avengers, Mini demi-gods...
1. Missing Them

**This is a sequel to my story Mini Avengers, Mini demi-gods, Mini Agents. Read that one first to understand (promise you'll love the first story I had a lot of fun writing it.)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Avengers or the cover pic. All belongs to the rightful owners. I do own the ideas though.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_ (missing them)_

_ "Daddy look at Ish he's chasing his tail!" Natasha exclaimed pointing at Ish._

_ I laughed at Ish and he sat and scratched his head with his back paw. Nat ran over to me and sat on my lap. She looked at me her emerald green eyes shining in the sun. I kissed her nose. She giggled and hugged me._

_ "Love you Daddy." She said._

_ She smiled with happiness and kissed my cheek._

Out of Dream:

Clint woke up and looked around his surroundings. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Man you really do miss your kids don't you Clint?" Clint asked himself.

It's been a month after the little kid incident from Loki. Clint took care of them as if they were his own. _I mean seriously, I miss taking care of the Avengers when they were little. They were adorable_. Clint thought to himself. Clint sat up with trouble. After taking care of "his" children he had to go to a mission collecting data from a group but he got shot in the arm and beaten up to death. _Okay, I killed them to death. Go Clint!_ Clint thought to himself once again. Natasha was entering the room with food to feed Clint. She saw Clint rubbing his eyes with a smile.

"What?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Nothing, just remembering the times when you guys were little. Tasha." Clint said with a raspy voice.

Natasha only rolled her eyes but smiled. She put the food on a table and kissed Clint on his forehead.

"I'm serious, you guys with those big colorful eyes. " Clint chuckled.

He ate the soup which was Broccoli soup.

"When can I get up?" Clint asked.

"Bruce told me tomorrow." Natasha responded. "What you want me to call you daddy?"

Natasha smirked at Clint, which Clint smirked at her comment.

"YES!" He answered. "Caw Caw! Baby girl. Caw Caw" They both laughed and ate in silence.


	2. I'm finally up

chapter 2

(I'm finally up)

Clint woke up dizzily. Clint saw Natasha sleeping on his shoulder. Clint smiled and kissed her cheek. She woke up with a smile glued to her face. She got up and was about to leave.

"WAIT! What about me?" Clint asked whining.

"Hold on let me get Steve." Natasha replied.

"No you!" Clint whined in his best child voice.

"FINE!" Natasha said rolling her eyes.

Natasha with force and trouble help Clint get to his feet. His legs were wobbly but with the help of his "daughter" he started to balance. He took one step and nearly fell on his knee. Luckily Natasha was a little stronger and helped him.

"Sorry." He said.

Natasha only smiled and kissed his cheek. They got out of Clint's room and found Tony and Pepper making out.

"Ew..WHY ARE MY OWN CHILDREN MAKING OUT?!" Clint playfully yelled.

Natasha chuckled. Tony and Pepper departed from their "moment" and looked at Clint.

"Uh...well see daddy we are not related. That's why!" Tony said with a smirk.

"See Tasha he called me daddy. And Tony dear I adopted you so stop being such a moron and help your sister, Pepper make dinner. I will be back." Clint back talked.

Tony only gasped but smiled.

"Good to have you back, !" Tony said arm hugging him.

Clint smiled and kissed Pepper on her cheek. She kissed his forehead. And said the same thing as Tony. Natasha let go of Clint and was about to leave.

"Woah..woah..woah..where are you going?" Clint asked in his stern voice.

"Hahaha, just going to headquarters to tell Nick Fury you're back." Natasha laughed.

"Oh..okay. Tell my baby I'm back. Oh and tell him to keep singing When Can I See You Again by Owl City one more time." Clint said.

Natasha agreed and ran to the elevator.

"AND TELL ME IF ANY PERVERT IS STALKING YOU! I'LL KILL THEM IF THEY LAY ONE FINGER OR GERM ON YOU!" Clint yelled.

"DAD!" Natasha said.

"Fine!" He said.

Steve walked in with his puppy Alpha. Clint bought for him when they were children.

"Hey, Steve." Clint greeted.

"Clint! How you doing?" Steve asked.

"Eh...well pretty good. How's Alpha and you?" Clint asked.

"We're good. Exercising. Being built. And you know being the leader of the pack." Steve replied.

"That's my boy." Clint said.

Steve only laughed.

"BUDDY YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER TREAT UNLESS YOU GET YOUSELF BACK HERE!" Bruce yelled.

Clint saw Buddy running away with his tongue sticking out. Clint chuckled and picked him up. He kissed the puppy's top head. Buddy licked Clint's chin. Clint took Buddy to Bruce.

"Well at least your walking, dad" Bruce said winking.

"Funny Bruce." Clint said.

It was dinner. Natasha was next to Clint and Clint had his bow ready to hit anyone who love struck on his daughter.

"So how was Mission being Daddy Bird worked out?" Tony smirked.

"Well Tony you were scared of Fish, Thor was amazed of the thunder storms. And I remember you were all kidnapped and I had to rescue you guys. Also I was kidnapped also and you guys saved me. Who knew kids were so you know tough." Clint says.

The whole group is in wide shock. That's when Thor smiles.

"Friends, who knew we still had that heroic side in us." Thor commented.

Clint chuckles and the others agreed. They were eating Broccoli cheddar soup. The others enjoyed the whole dinner. Clint talking to his heroic mates about the adventure he had with them when they were little. Half of the dinner and Nick Fury joined the dinner and Clint insulting Nick.

"Nick, careful son. There might be a bug crawling on the table section you're in." Clint said with a smirk.

The whole table roared into laughter.

"Well, 'daddy' I'm older than you and plus I will kill that bug with my own fist if I have to." Nick said glaring at Clint with a lop-side smile.

"Aww you called me daddy. See you guys do miss me taking care of you all. THEY GROW UP SO FAST!" Clint responded.


	3. Bad Time

chapter 3

(Bad time)

It's been 6 months from Clint's recovery. Clint' feeling much better. He's able to train with Nat again and able to come back to the team. Clint was walking to his room when he heard a singing in the kitchen. He went in the kitchen and saw Pepper cooking breakfast.

"Why aren't you singing Owl City?" Clint asked in mocking sad tone.

Pepper yelped but only raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, funny Clint. Darn it you're sweaty I was going to ask you to help me." Pepper pouted.

"Give me minute." Clint said.

Clint ran to his room and cleaned himself up. Ran back to the kitchen and helped Pepper. About an hour breakfast was ready. Everyone sat down and Clint noticed a new man. He had the SHIELD symbol on his jacket. Brown hair, hazel eyes, and pretty handsome. He looked around looking confident but kept his eyes on Nat. _Cochino (disgusting in Spanish)_ Clint thought to himself. Nat introduced the man.

"Avengers this is Mark. He's a new Shield field agent. He is just going to be with me for a month or more." Natasha explained

Clint clears his throat.

"Where is he going to sleep?" He asked with a neutral tone.

"A room next to me." Natasha replied.

Clint only raised an eyebrow. Oh Natasha. Mark better watch it, Clint doesn't go easy.


	4. You're going to get it

chapter 4

(you're going to get it)

Clint was going to bed until he spotted Mark eyeing at Natasha. Clint wanted to rip his throat off. Natasha saw Clint and gave him an "really" look.

"Night Clint." Nat said.

"Night, babe." Clint said.

Nat only chuckled. She went into her room and with Clint Hawk eyes he saw jealousy written all over Mark's face. Clint left to his bedroom with an evil smirk on his face. Nobody is going to eye on my daughter's body like a pervert, Clint thought to himself. He threw himself on his bed looking at the baish ceiling. Oh how's he's going to get it, Clint thought to himself.


	5. Training Loser

chapter 5

(Training loser)

Clint woke up with water splashed on his face. He got up quickly and alert. He heard laughing and saw Tony. Tony ran away with the bucket.

"TONY YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" Clint threatened.

Kids Clint thought to himself. He got up and went to take shower. Man that water was icy cold Clint thought while washing his body. He got out of the shower and came out looking for Tony. Clint had on a gray shirt, jeans, and had his black converse and his hair the same. He walked in the kitchen and got ice. He saw Tony watching TV. Eventually Tony saw him come in and Tony ran up to the stairs. But every Avenger knows that Clint is a master assassin. Clint climbed up the stairs and was walking up the rail like a boss. He dumped the ice on Tony's back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Tony you're a girl?" Clint asked.

Tony tried to death glare Clint but the ice kept Tony distracted. Clint laughed and climbed down. Mark saw how Clint was able to climb the stairs by not even using them. Oh how Mark was jealous. Clint ran to the kitchen with all the pups and Loki's cat running to him.

"MISSION DADDY BIRD! CAW CAW!" Clint yelled.

The pups were starting to bark and Sora was riding on Ish's back. And Clint who was laughing in the maniac in the kitchen with the pups and Sora. Pretty much you found Clint eating with the Avengers pups and running his fingers through Sora's black hair. It was already training time for Nat and Clint. Mark joined them.

"Alright Mark do you want to train with me?" Nat asked.

"Well, I'll like to beat I-I-I mean train with Clint!" Mark replied.

Clint raised an eyebrow but agreed. Clint just stood there and Mark charged. Clint grabbed Mark's wrist and flipped him. Mark fell on his back and his breath was taken away.

"Is that all, Marky-boy" Clint commented.

Nat tried not to laugh out loud. During training sessions Mark tried his best to beat Clint and impressed. But nope, Clint was able to beat Mark like he was a popsicle stick. The three agents left the training room and went to take a shower. Clint could see that Mark wanted to be with Nat. Disgusting right.


	6. Failure of Pranks and Love

**Sorry guys, I had a lot of homework and a BUNCH of projects**

* * *

chapter 6

_(Failure of the Pranks and Love)_

Clint was heading to take a shower when he stripped down naked Mark jumped in screaming.

"AHHHH!YOU'RE NAKED!" Mark exclaimed

"AHHHH!WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MARK!" Clint said covering his private part.

Mark ran out of the assassins room scarred for life. Clint made sure he locked every door so no one sees he is naked. He entered the shower and looked at every corner for any objects, cameras or anything Mark might have put in. _Nothing, good. Now I can take a nice clean hot shower _Clint thought. On the third day Mark came in the kitchen holding tulips, a teddy bear and some chocolates. Clint eyed Mark carefully. _To simple. Wonder if Nat will slap his corpse out? _Clint thought while in is hand was the bowl with cereal and eating at the same time.

"Here you go my lady." Mark handed Nat the gifts.

"Watch it Romeo she's allergic to flowers!" Clint commented.

ACHOOO! Nat sneezed and sneezed and well you know the rest if not its mucus. Clint ran to his daughter's aid and took her to the infirmary (bathroom). He wiped her nose and put eye drops for her red eyes.

Mark was still holding the gifts embarrased by what happened. Tony tried not to laugh, Bruce looked away from the mucus, Pepper choked on her coffee from trying not snort out laughing, Steve turned red from the romantic stuff and allergy reacion.

"I do not get it my friends. Is this Allergic thing extremly contagious. If so I should see my Jane to make sure she does not have allergics. Son of Banner what is this allergic disease how should we cure it? Do we killed that so called Tulip?" Thor called.

Bruce snickered.

"Thor, Allergy is when a persons body reacts to either, flowers, food, envoriment well anything that makes them have that same reaction like Natasha. Only some people carry an epi-pen for dangerous reactions to help them live. No it is not contagious, and yeah we should probably get rid of the flower." Bruce pointed out.

Mark scowled but left without another word. Once he did leave the whole gang burst out laughing.

Around 12.00 A.M. Clint was watching How To Train Your Dragon. Once it was done with Toothless flying up in the air with Hiccup and saying "We have Dragons". And the title came on. Clint turned off the Tv and headed to bed. When he stepped into the hallway his body got tense. Mark jumped up with a Scream mask and said "ARG!" Clint only stood there looking at Mark. Rolling his eyes.

"Dude that did not work on me. And really ARG sounds like a pirate not a killer!" Clint replied.

Clint went through and got to bed.

"So much to learn little man." Clint said while looking into the ceiling and finally closing his eyes.


	7. New Relationship

Chapter 7

(New relationship)

Clint woke up with the team laughing hard. He got up angrily for them waking him with their noise.

"Ugh...please. Let me go back to sleep." Clint groaned.

He brushed his teeth and fixed his messy hair. He walked to the kitchen seeing Tony with a red face. There in the middle was Mark saying a joke. Clint rolled his eyes.

"SHHH...your old man is trying to sleep!" Clint hissed.

The team stopped laughing and Tony had a red face trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh...sorry Clint. Come here." Pepper said chuckling.

Clint only slapped Tony's forehead and went over to Pepper. Tony burst out laughing once again. Clint rested his head on Pepper's lap and closed his eyes. He opened them seeing Mark's arm around Nat's shoulders. Clint got up and slapped the hand away.

"Hey, that's mine." Mark whined.

"Yeah, I know. And Natasha is mine. I mean as my daughter and partner. Not mine like a girlfriend. Still keep your dirty hands off Nat. Que asco me das (You disgust me)" Clint said.

Mark only rolled his eyes and Tony came out on another roar of laughter.

"Mark my friend. We should warn you about Son of Barton's anger!" Thor commented.

"Oh..please." Mark replied.

Mark encountered Clint.

"Hey, my name is Mark Edger." Mark said.

"Yeah...and my name is Jeremy Renner are we going to call each other names. Because I called myself a sexy name. Oh Woman would you take a shower you smell bad." Clint commented

Mark was in shock and smelled his under arms. He tried not to show disgust. Clint tried not to laugh.

"Got to go. I have my workout hour." Clint said.

Clint left leaving a very aggravated Mark. Mark turned around and hugged Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes when Mark wasn't seeing but let it go. Tony only whistled.

"Oh...shut up, Tony." Natasha scowled.

* * *

**Yeah and Clint's name is Jeremy Renner! No really. The guy who portrays Clint is Jeremy Renner. Muahahaha!**


	8. A Little Coffee

Chapter 9

(A little coffee)

Okay so let's just say Clint is pretty much training to just relieve some stress. Mark was watching while hiding on the door way. He was holding Nat's hand.

"Mark, what are you doing? Look if you want to date me we can't just spy on Clint. I mean what does that have to do with all this." Natasha explained lamely.

"Babe, don't worry. Just checking if Clint is a little distracted. He's weird and ugly." Mark said looking at Natasha's emerald eyes.

"No he's not he's sexy and cunning which means smart and sneaky well mostly sneaky. I'm not gay but just saying. GO CLINT!" Tony said walking past them and throwing a fist in the air.

"What the. Where did he come from? Well we're on MARK'S TEAM!" Mark exclaimed.

"Boooo." Tony boo-ed in the distance.

"Really?" Mark asked himself.

The two "love birds" went to a nearby cafe drinking the steamy liquid. The two were sitting across each other and laughing like an ordinary couple in a cafe in the movie. You know how sometimes in the movie there is a man and a woman just laughing lightly and also at a cafe shop like everything even a problem of the world just disappears. The two just laughing lightly and joyously. Sometimes they're the main characters or usually just a couple or two friends in the back as minor people in a movie. Well this is how Nat and Mark are acting.

Back in the Avengers Tower Clint was sitting on the couch, done from training and came out of the shower. He was too lazy to even put a shirt on so he was shirtless. In his left hand was a book. _The Fault In Our Stars_. That's when Steve came in. He blushed of the scene of the half naked archer. Usually nobody was half naked not even Steve, now Steve is blushing at his own team mate. Viewing the muscles Clint has work on to. He brushed it off and cleared his throat.

"So The Fault in Our Stars? What part?" Steve asked.

"Um...the part where Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace are drinking Champagne in Amsterdam at Oranjee. I love this story. Two young teens fighting cancer and loving each other at the same time." Clint commented.

"Hahaha...Though I am a soldier I did cried." Steve replied.

Clint looks at Steve in disbelief.

"Yeah...I know." Steve said smiling.

Clint goes from disbelief to a smiling chuckling man.

"Oh Steve you surprise me when I never expect it." Clint responded.

Steve only chuckles and pats Clint on his naked shoulder.

"Hey, wheres Nat?" Clint asked.

"Uh..I believe she went on a little date with Mark." Steve responded and left.

_Date? So much for reading The Fault in Our Stars. Nah it's still a better love story that Twilight. No offense to Twilight fans. So on a date...well maybe I should have a talk with Mark about this. After all I'm still the 'biological' father. Hehe...Clint you are one awesome person _Clint thought.

Mark and Natasha were heading home with two slices of cake in a plastic container.

"Next time I'm try to take you to Chicago and we'll go to The Cheesecake Factory." Mark said happily.

Natasha only chuckled with a smile drawn over her face. Natasha is SMILING!

"Just for Cheesecake Factory?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow and the smile never leaving.

"No...view Michigan lake, the Windy City, and everything famous about Chicago." Mark responded.

He give Nat a light kiss on her cheek making her blush.

* * *

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Anyways summer's here. But OH NO! Mark and Natasha dated? And Natasha smiling with Mark? Comment, like whatever you like to do. Oh and choose other Mark's Team (Mark) or Clint's team (CAW CAW). When you comment pick a side for Mark just type out his name. For Clint it's CAW CAW!**

**CAW CAW!**


	9. A Little Talk nothing Offensive

Chapter 9

(Just a talk nothing offensive)

Once Natasha and Mark came back to the Stark tower they were still holding hands and talking. The elevator dinged signaling that they arrived at their destination. The top floor where all the other Avengers are. They stepped foot on the floor and someone cleared their voice. They looked at a very un-amused Clint Barton. Natasha looked at Mark then to Clint.

"Alright then I'll be um...in my room." Natasha said feeling awkward.

She turned around and let go of Mark's hand. She didn't give Mark a kiss on the cheek. Once Nat was out of sight, Clint looking at her then to Mark. Still having a blank face.

"Alright Mark. Let's have a very important talk." Clint said directly at Mark not breaking eye contact.

"Fine." Mark said with a bored tone.

Mark went to sit on the couch and Clint stood in front of the opposite couch.

"Alright Mark. First of all you can't date Natasha behind OUR back. We protect her and she is our only female assassin and avenger member of this team." Clint lectured.

"Who's we?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"The Avengers NOT including you." Clint talked back with also a smirk on his face.

"I will become one." Mark replied looking at his fingernails.

"First of all no you won't. Second of all if you do I bet you will be the bait for ANY upcoming villain. Third of all you really need to train I rather make you a house cleaner than an ACTUAL Avenger. The only thing you'll avenge is yourself." Clint pointed out.

"Pfft...and Natasha." Mark replied.

"No...once you break her heart." Clint responded.

"I'm there for her." Mark exclaimed.

"Since when? Probably in your dreams! Your there doing anything you want with her." Clint replied. "Anyways like I said. If you are going to date Natasha then you better make her happy. We all made her happy and safe. If I see that she's frustrated and angry I'll blame it on you. First things first. If she's upset about something you have to train with her to lose all that stress. That also means you have to keep up with her punches and kicks. She's going to turn you into a dead fish.

Also if you do fail on the stress free training I'll be there for her. Second of all DON'T and I mean DON'T call her Nat or Tash or Tasha, or Naty! She doesn't like it when somebody calls hers those nicknames. The only people that can call her those nicknames are Bruce and I got it pinkie! Third don't ever kiss her on her lips without my permission! Got it Markia!" Clint lectured more.

"Why pinkie?" Mark asked bored.

"Is it really that important?" Clint asked bored to his question.

Mark nodded and Clint sighed.

"Your shirt is pink." Clint responded.

"Why Markia?" Mark asked more.

"Markia, you are a little girl that's why." Clint responded more.

"Can I kiss her now?" Mark asked raising on eyebrow.

"Nope." Clint responded.

"Too bad..can't stop me!" Mark screamed.

Mark threw a cushion at Clint who Clint easily dodged it and brought out his bow with an arrow 1 second after the cushion throw.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHERE DID THAT BOW COME FROM?" Mark asked frightening since the weapon was pointed directly at him.

Clint was still holding the weapon with the arrow glaring at Mark.

"No more questions Mark. So how about you just pretend nothing happen and go watch a movie in your room." Clint ordered.

Mark only held his hands in surrender and nodded slowly. Clint pointed his head to Mark's door and Mark slowly got up. Clint followed Mark still with the bow armed but let it rest making the arrow point at the floor. Still alert if Mark will make a move. Once Mark got in his room Clint quietly and gently told Mark to lock his bedroom door. Once the door was locked and Clint was now alone standing outside Edger's bedroom he put away the weapon and walked to his room.

That night Natasha was having a nightmare of her past. Her first thought was too sleep with Mark but her door opened slowly with a looking sleepless Clint.

"Nightmare?" Nat asked.

"Nightmare?" Clint asked the same question.

They both nodded and Clint went to Nat's bed and swung his arm around Nat's waist. The two assassins finally feeling safe and nightmare free slept in a peaceful sleep.

Around 6:00 A.M. Mark decided to wake Natasha up for a walk to the park. He got out his door looking at the halls for a sign of the Archer. He saw no sign of him and quietly went into Black Widow's room. He then found something that made him angry. He saw the girl he loved and the man he hate together sleeping peacefully. He was about to push Clint off but what he didn't know was that the assassins are light sleepers. Clint opened his eyes revealing dark blue eyes. He got up extremely careful not to wake up Natasha. Since Natasha knew who was in bed with her she just kept sleeping. Mark was about to charge at Clint but Clint held up a gun.

"Don't make this worse for you Mark, we don't want you in the infirmary with a bleeding arm right?" Clint asked and threaten.

Mark only nodded slowly was about to leave quietly. Welcome to Clint's assassin side.

* * *

**CAW CAW! Clint wins the vote of the BEST team! **

**Oh No! Clint is turning into DARK SIDE CLINT! As in Assassin Clint. What will Clint do? What will Mark do to save his life? What will Natasha's reaction be? Will she date Mark or leave him as another junior agent? **


	10. Don't Make this worse for you, Mark

**chapter 10**

**(Don't make this worse for you Mark)**

Mark was now in his room pacing back and forth thinking. _How can I get Natasha when Clint isn't able to notice?_ Mark thought.

"Can't be that hard right?" Tough Mark asked himself.

"Are you crazy the guy had a gun under the pillow and pulled out his weapon while in the living room for a TALK! He's going to kill you!" Wimpy Mark asked against Tough Mark.

"Damn it, you're right. Maybe if we make a confusing plan!" Mark suggested.

"You're confusing." Tough Mark commented.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled at his tough side.

There came a knock.

"Uh...Mark are you okay?" Clint asked behind the door.

Mark's heart beat rapidly.

"Uh...ye...yeah...why?" Mark asked worried.

"You were yelling at your self?" Clint responded sounding worried.

_Why is he so suddenly worrying about me! He tried to kill me twice!_ Mark thought scared for life.

"No..no..I'm fine." Mark responded.

Behind Mark's door was Natasha and Clint with raised eyebrows and looking at each other but hearing at the same time.

"Alright then." Clint responded back.

The two assassins only shrugged shoulders and Clint swung his arm around Nat's shoulders. While leaving Mark took a peek and saw Clint and Nat walking together. He became jealous and was about to encounter Clint but Clint turned his head seeing Mark. Mark stopped in his tracks. Clint only gave Mark an evil smirk over his shoulder and turned back.

In breakfast Mark got in the kitchen seeing two cheerful assassins, two arguing old style and modern style men. A man reading and a laughing god. Mark only rolled his eyes and shook his head at Clint. Clint saw while not moving his head but his eyes.

"Morning Mark!" Clint exclaimed making everyone look towards at Mark.

Mark only looked at Clint and then at everyone. He smiled nervously and waved getting his coffee ready. Natasha said she needed to go to the bathroom. Captain noticed the slight nervousness in Mark.

"Is there something wrong Agent. Egder." Steve asked slightly worried.

Mark was about to tell on Clint but in the background he saw Clint holding a large knife. Clint looked at Mark with an evil smirk. Then mouthed 'Don't you dare tell them or I'll chase after you like your the last piece of meat for me to eat.' Mark only gulped and looked at Steve. Steve saw Mark and looked at Clint suspiciously who Clint was just playing around with his cereal.

"Is everything okay, Clint and Mark?" Steve asked.

"Of course...why? Something wrong?" Clint responded with a happy face and tone.

"YEP!" Mark replied with also a happy face but a hint of nervousness.

"Okay..."Steve said slightly suspicious.

Mark got his coffee and left to his room. Clint was finished with his cereal and jogged out of the kitchen. He grabbed Mark's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Better run, Markie." Clint threaten.

Finally Natasha came out finishing her unfinished muffin.


	11. Need to talk to you Clint

Chapter 11

Need to talk to you Clint

Steve was just watching World's Weirdest in Animal Planet that's when Clint came in with an evil smirk. Clint has just embarrassed Mark in front of Natasha. Clint was hiding up in the ceiling with a tiny, harmless spider in his hand. Mark was about to kiss Natasha in the cheek that's when Clint dropped the spider on Mark's shirt making him scream and throw himself on the her bed to kill it. Natasha just removed the spider and put it near a gap for her to escape and live. Natasha just shook her head and left leaving a red faced Mark.

"Hey Clint can I talk to you for a minute or so" Steve asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure thing cap." Clint replied without a hint of expression.

Steve took Clint to Steve's room and he shut the door.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Clint asked.

"About Mark. See I've noticed that he's been acting weird I mean the first few days he's been fine. Now he's just acting as if we're killers. He mostly looks at you with more frightening expression." Steve replied.

"Ah cap. You know I would never hurt Mark only the offender which means the villain or bad guy. Something along those lines. Mark may not like me because we'll he likes Natasha and I'm just her partner and best friend. She more use to me while she needs to get use to her new boyfriend but I wouldn't kill or hurt or threaten Mark." Clint replied with a shrug.

"I don't know Clint I feel like you guys are so far apart that you're trying to kill him while he's trying to date Natasha." Steve said unsure.

"You know you're right. Mark and I are far apart. Maybe I should plan a little camp just Mark and I if you want to you can come too." Clint responded with an idea.

"We'll I'm happy that you are going to camp with Mark but you can't kill him. I don't want any of us to sign papers. Plus as much as I want to go. I can't. I have to make sure Manhattan isn't in danger. Especially if Loki comes back. Also don't take forever in camp we need a sharp eye for any upcoming trouble." Steve replied agreeing to the camp.

"Got it." Clint replied with a happy face.

Steve only nodded and they both left without another word. Steve went back to his show and Clint only had an evil smirk.

Clint jogged to Mark's room.

"Mark pack you're stuff. You and I are going to camp in the woods. We leave at 5 a.m. We will stay there for a week.

Mark nearly fainted. Just him and Clint. _What if he plans on killing me? I need to bring something to protect me or hide his weapons._. Mark thought. Mark responded with a shaky okay and Clint left.

* * *

**uh oh is Clint planning on killing Mark? What will Mark do to save is life?**


	12. Camp Caution

**Chapter 12**:

**Camp Caution:**

**song: Hey Brother by Damien McFly feat. Fracs (cover)**

It was 3:00 in the morning and Mark was sound asleep in his room. Clint walked to Mark's room opening the door not caring for privacy. He had a serious cold face. He grabbed a duffle bag and just pushed in some extra clothes, underwear, shoes, mosquito spray, and his toothbrush. Clint looked at the sleeping Mark and checked in his phone. Tony helped Clint hack into Mark's profile in S.H.I.E.L.D base. What Clint found out is that Mark has asthma was allergic to trees. Types of trees. Sycamore, pine and so on. Clint looked around Mark's room and went into the cabinet. He got Mark's epi pen and inhaler. He looked for any else. He brought an extra pillow and blanket. He nodded and left. He put his and Mark's bag in the trunk of the Chevrolet. He went back to the tower and woke up Mark by shaking him gently. Mark got up scared and saw Clint there just leaning against the door waiting for him.

"Let's go. You and I are going camping remember." Clint said with a killing face.

Mark gulped.

"But you said at 5 it's three." Mark said shaking.

"We'll you can sleep in the car. Plus I wanted to leave when no body's awake." Clint said looking straight into his eyes.

Mark was nearly whimpering. He got up and Clint told him he already packed his stuff. Mark put new clothing and brought his phone along with Clint's bow and arrow. He put the weapon in an extra bag. Hiding it from the assassin. While walking Mark was thinking. _Okay calmed down Mark. I already hid ALL his weapons, from pillow to closet, SHIELD, and anywhere else Natasha told me. I still have to tell the team about Clint about to kill me. I'll call them once we arrive if Clint makes a move. While trying I'll bring out the weapon and kill him or injure him. Yeah good plan Mark._. Mark thought. He went into the passenger seat but wanting to go to the back seat for safety precautions. Clint connected his iPod Nano in the radio and put a song. The song I'm Alive By Shinedown. After that song was done he put Secrets by OneRepublic. Mark gulped. _Are these songs suppose to tell me that he's better than me_. Mark started to feel sleepy but he didn't want to sleep with Clint just being silent. Clint noticed the sudden changes of Mark. He took one hand of the wheel and started to rub Mark's soft spot. The back of the neck. Mark was now in full relaxation. _What the heck he knows my weak spot! Only my mom knows where my weak spot is! He's stalking me! Ahhhhhhh! _Mark was screaming inside of his head. Finally Clint rubbed a little faster and Mark was knocked out in just seconds. Clint smirked.

"Good." Clint said to himself. "Just a few more hours and we'll be there."

Finally Mark woke up forgetting Clint's there.

"Wooh...I think I got my beauty sleep. Maybe a sexy sleep.". Mark said smiling to himself. "AHHHHHH! You're here! I mean morning Clint..err."

Clint only chuckled and and put Monster by Skillet. Mark gulped. _He's a monster. Under his skin. What if he's a wolf with sharp fangs, sharp claws, bloody animal. Like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. What if he's Raphael's biological brother. _Mark thought looking at Clint and Clint only smirking. Finally Clint stopped the car and brought out the bag. They were a cliff seeing natures art. Clint started to make the tent. Mark went to look for wood for the fire. He check his phone. No Signal. Mark nearly fainted. _I'm DEAD!_


	13. Camp Caution part 2

**Hey guys I was going to write on this chapter that updates will be slow because my computer lost the internet network. Now I can't EVER put the network. So my dad gave me his iPad for me to continue. Which we share both since he works as a photographer. But thanks to him I just got a MacBook Air and we'll be fine. So no need to wait. Though they might go a little slower, because I need to think of new ideas and I am also writing some books in Wattpad.**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Camp Caution Part 2_

Mark was done collecting logs. He sighed and walked where the camp was. Only seeing that the tents were made but no sign of Clint. _Wait where's Clint?_ Mark thought. He looked around feeling scared. He shivered and saw a shadow hiding behind the trees. Mark looked at the tree the shadow was in. He slowly walked to the tree and looked behind it. Nothing.

"Uh...Clint?" Mark asked with a shaky voice.

No answer. Mark gulped. Right when he's about to turn around an arm slung over his shoulders. Mark turned around and screamed as loud and high as he can. There stood a very confused Clint Barton.

"You okay buddy?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Mark answered with a shaky breath.

Clint only lifted his head and looked down at the 2 short inch man carefully. _Haha...he's scared! Good._ Clint thought.

Clint and Mark were now spending the night together viewing the dark sky with a plethora of bright planets and suns (stars). Mark was near the fire for warmth while Clint was just singing some some called "HEY BROTHER" by Avicii.

* * *

**Sorry guys I haven't uploaded in a long time. I was drawing and thinking of new ideas for this story, my other story, two others in Wattpad. So yeah. I'm busy plus like I said. I got a new lap top. Also I ran out of ideas but don't worry I got my ideas back! So CAW CAW!**


	14. Where are they?

**Sorry guys for the late update. This is when the guys left the first day. Natasha POV when she woke up trying to find them.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Where are they

I woke up at 7:00 A.M. ready to train with either Mark or Clint. I walked to my closet and but on my training clothes. I stretched and headed to the training room. I knocked on Mark's room. No answer. Well if he's sleeping then don't want to wake him up, right? Okay how about Clint. I walked down the hall to his room. I knocked and it opened by himself.

"Clint are you changing?" I asked.

No answer. Seriously is he sleeping? What was he doing last night he's always up at this hour. I peaked in and saw that it was empty. Probably in the training room already. Before I can go I saw a red note. I walked to it and read it. _Hey Natasha Mark and I went camping for the week. Sorry got to know the kid. Sincerely Clint. _I read. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Boys." I said to myself.

Maybe Cap and Alpha are going to their morning jog right now. A run sounds good. Yep. Wonder how they're doing?

* * *

**Sorry if it's short**


	15. I'M NOT A WOMAN!

**Okay day 2 of Camp**

* * *

Chapter 15

I'M NOT A WOMAN

Clint woke up feeling warmer than usual and wet. _Please don't tell me Mark peed in the tent. If not then I sure didn't. I remember not wanting to go to the bathroom well would've feel like peeing without noticing. Okay let's see_ Clint thought. He opened his eyes facing the yellow fabric tent. He turned now facing (nose to nose) with Mark. _Oh SHELL NO! _Clint yelled in his thoughts. He tried to move but then felt something around his waist. He looked down seeing Mark's arm around him. _Are you serious Mark?_ Clint said. Mark groaned and cuddled more into Clint.

"Don't worry baby I'll protect you." Mark said in his sleep.

Clint who was being hugged by Mark reacted by getting up quickly and looking at Mark with wide eyes. Mark got up by the quick action. He looked at the horror in Clint's eyes.

"I thought you were Natasha!" Mark defended.

"How? Did you feel any breast on my chest!" Clint said pointing his finger at his chest.

"Well your waist!" Mark said pointing at Clint's waist.

"Oh so just because I'm fit doesn't mean I'm a woman! Didn't you feel my abs!" Clint said flailing his arms up and down.

"Oh...uh...sorry?" Mark said with a big embarrassed smile and blushed.

So Clint and Mark for the whole day argues about Clint not being a woman and Mark defending himself. Also they ate food and once again slept. Only Clint slept farther from Mark.


	16. I HATE YOU

**Sorry for the late update…**

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

I HATE YOU

"Clint Francis Barton! HOW DID HE SLIP AWAY FROM YOU LIKE THAT!" Natasha yelled at Clint.

"How the shell I'm a suppose to know how! He was near me next thing you know he yelled your name and was gone!" Clint yelled back. The two assassins were now bickering at each other like mad dogs. All for Mark.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

At the fourth day Clint and Mark were camping when Clint kept seeing human shadows move through the forest. Of course Clint decided to check out if he was right. He grabbed Mark by the arm and dragged him to the site where there was another "camp."

"How can they set this up as camp? Looks more like a base." Clint said hiding behind a tree with Mark next to the tree to him. Mark was observing everything while Clint was focused on the artillery.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Some one yelled from beside.

Clint looked a the direction of the yelling seeing two men with weapons. Mark scowled at them while Clint was ready for the attack.

"You're not suppose to be here. This is a private area." The man yelled pointing the gun at them.

Clint got in front of Mark with anger on his face.

"Really? Last time I checked this whole are was non private. For everyone to camp on." Clint responded.

"Shut it pretty boy! Don't talk so smart!" The man scolded at Clint.

"Seriously that's all you got punk. I can think of 5 people that are better at threats than you." Clint said crossing his arms. "Plus this guy." Clint said nudging his head to Mark.

"Oh really let's see about that!" The guy said about to grab Clint in the shoulder.

"Do that and I'll kill you when you blink. Once you open your eyes you'll only see dark and blood!" Clint said getting more furious.

"DAMN!" Mark said looking surprised at Clint. "Trust me buddy. You don't want to go to Clint's bad side. It's a horrible and a huge risk of your life. Seriously, this guy has many plans of killing. By the way he's a master assassin."

"Aww...two men in a relationship fighting like a married couple. How cute." The man said with a smirk on dark face.

The other man snickered at the jokes. Clint death glared them and saw their name tags. John and Kentrel. _Perfect _Clint thought.

"Fine. Stupid idiots. We'll leave. Let's go." Clint said grabbing Mark's shoulders. "Jerks."

Clint and Mark leave the two guards alone.

"You're just going to leave them like that?" Mark whispered to him. "What happened to I'm-a-master-assassin-plus-avenger thing?"

"Oh...I'm not done with them yet." Clint said with a smirk.

Just an inch away a bullet hit the bark of the tree. Clint stood back stunned. They looked behind seeing Kentrel and John with their guns.

"WHAT THE SHELL!" Clint yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"We can't let you go. We need to keep this area a secret." John said.

"Uh...great. Listen we won't tell anyone." Clint said.

"Pfft...please." John said rolling his eyes.

"NATASHA!" Mark yelled.

Clint looked behind him seeing Mark was missing. _Great...now they took him or maybe he coward away. _Clint thought. Clint looked at John and Kentrel.

"I'll finish you two." Clint said.

Clint charged at the two large men. He punched Kentrel and got the gun. Hit Kentrel in the head with the butt of the gun. John tries to shoot Clint but Clint throws the gun at John's face. John falls back holding his face painfully. Clint then kicked him in face to the stomach. He then grabbed both guns and shot them in the head.

"Welcome to Clint's assassin side, jerks." Clint said with a stern face.

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Clint said yelling at Natasha.

"And because of you and your remarks Mark is in trouble!" Natasha yelled stabbing her index finger on Clint's chest.

Clint only looked more angry and Natasha wanted to kill Clint. The two growled at each other.

"Woah...(nervous laugh)...calm down you annoyed wolfs." Tony said pulling them apart.

"Whatever I don't want to talk to her no more" Clint said.

"And I don't want to see him AT ALL!" Natasha said look away an crossing her arms.

"FINE!" They both said.

"Kids." Bruce said.

Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Pepper chuckled.

"Okay we'll have a plan on saving Mark and everything well be turned back. Huh?" Steve suggested.

"NO WE NEED HIM NOW!/WE DON'T NEED TO SAVE HIM!" Clint and Natasha yelled at the same time.

**Sorry for the late update. Writing other chapters and drawings for my comic (Wild Animal TMNT) and other stories. Natasha and Clint aren't partners no more!**


	17. NOT PARTNERS

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading in a WHILE. I am so busy with school like every one else who is in school. Any ways here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

NOT PARTNERS

All Captain could do is just stare at the two assassins as if they were children fighting for a piece of toy. Not knowing what to do the master assassins made the choice themselves.

"We made our choice." Clint said calmly.

"Choice?" Bruce asked.

"Yep...we decided to not be partners, temporarily but maybe permanent." Natasha answered, looking at her fellow team mates.

"Wait if it's just because of Mark it doesn't mean we need two of our most skilled killers separated. That's stupid. We need you guys to save the kid." Tony said with disbelief for what he has heard.

"That's where Natasha comes in. I on the other hand will go to a mission." Clint responded to Tony.

"Guys, you can't do that! What happened to The Avengers? We're a team. Clint we need a sharp eye and apparently you're the only one who does have a sharp eye. Sharper than ours." Steve said.

"Well I didn't say I'm going to leave you guys I just said I'm not rescuing the kid. Seriously, I'll be back, once you all come back from saving Romeo." Clint responded.

"But, son of Barton we still need help. You said there are people with guns. We can't do this ourselves." Thor boomed a bit unhappy.

Clint sighed, knowing Thor was right.

"Clint, Thor is right. At least watch while we do the fighting and contact us some one is coming after us." Bruce said.

"Seriously guys? You need me that much. Look even Natasha disapproves. I said I'm not going to save the 3 year old. At least let me have my choice." Clint said now getting annoyed.

"Let him. We don't need him. We know how to take care of our selves." Natasha said obviously getting annoyed also.

**SORRY FOR THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER. IT'S 2:22 A.M. AND I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO A 5 PARAGRAPH ESSAY ON THE IMMIGRATION REFORM LAW! I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE TOMORROW OR SUNDAY!**


	18. Prepare for the HULK'S wrath part 1

Chapter 18

WE'RE COMING FOR YOU MARK!

Natasha and the other not including Hawk were going to save Mark. They made a plan to beat the crap out of those men who kidnapped Nat's boyfriend. Bruce was to convince he was a scientist traveling nationally. While Iron Man was a back up if they threw anything heavy. Nat was up in a roof waiting for some one to open the door. A man larger than Bruce look at the scientist.

"Uh..hello. I am Harry Milton. I'm a nationalist scientist and I heard about this program where you experiment rare creatures. Especially since this forest has many legends." Bruce introduced sweating little by how big the man is.

"Really?" The guard asked. "Well to bad! We ain't having an open job."

"I know...it's just that well your boss called me the other day about this. We worked together since college."

"Oh really. You ain't working for that kid Mark are ya? How about that other wannabe assassin."

"I don't know who those are. But I can assure you I am not working for them."

"Oh...to bad..ain't gonna let ya!"

"What? Why? I assure you he did call me."

"Like I'm gonna believe that crap."

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU STUPID IDIOT! I'M NOT GOING TO WASTE MY TIME EXPLAINING STEP TO STEP TO A MAN WHO IS FOR SURE AT THE BRAIN DEVELOPMENT FO 2 YEARS OLD. I BET YOU A 1 YEAR OLD CAN BEAT YOU!" Bruce yelled at the man.

"Chill."

"NO I WON'T CHILL NOT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR FAT NECK AND BREAK YOUR BODY! I WILL NOT SHOW ANY MERCY ON YOU!"

"Fine! You're in."

Captain American watched behind a thick tree wanting to calm Bruce before he Hulks out. For sure Bruce won't listen to the man. _We're screwed _Captain thought. Bruce did not move and stood there with a heavy breathing. He had the urge to choke the guard for his stupidity even though everything Bruce said was a lie. The guard's hand slowly moved to his hand gun ready for the encounter. Bruce finally snapped out of it but not fully. He roughly pushed the man out of the way, making him hit hit head on the door.

"What the! I let you in."

"Shut it, kid! Anger management."

"Go to therapy then."

"No, not your choice mine!"

The guard saw Bruce's eyes turn into a dark green and his skin almost green. The guard was starting to get afraid of what was happening and what's going to happen to him.


	19. LET'S HULK OUT!

Chapter 19:

LET'S HULK OUT!

The guard now on the ground was watching as the scientist was transforming into a monster. Natasha saw in horror as the plan was now turning another point.

"Damnit, this wasn't suppose to happen," Natasha cursed under her breath "Bruce, listen to me. We're here to save not smash to a tomato."

Natasha waited for Bruce to turn back, answer back and then apologize. Only nothing happened, the answer she got was worse than she expected a roar for fight. Captain America ran out of the tree and was moving towards the Hulk while Thor and Ironman came out from where they were and readied themselves for the fight.

"Damn, so much for a quick rescue. We can beat them. After all this are men with guns and we're heroes with talents," Natasha said to herself as she was in the roof. "So let's fight."

As Natasha hopped off the small building which was maybe the size of a public doctor clinic in streets. As she gone in she was blinded by red lights that flashed inside. As she walked in the team saw stairs that led to the basement. They looked at each other and nodded. Before stepping on one step, the Hulk leaped to the stairs and broke the stair case.

"Nice," Tony said in an annoyed tone. "What now?"

"Son of Stark why don't you carry the lass while I take the captain downstairs." Thor suggested.

"Carry? Oh you mean fly her down. Got it!"

Thor grabbed Steve by the back of the neck and carefully flied him down as best as he could. Tony and Nat followed after that meeting with the two. The group found a passage destroyed yet huge. Natasha looked around amazed that upstairs was only small and here huge like Stark's place.

The guard who was at the door both amazed and terrified saw someone move in the trees, as if hopping one from another. He once again got his hand gun and decided to follow the mysterious person or thing.

The Avengers or team of 4 made a plan on who gets Mark and who gets the Hulk before anything else happens. 'Course Natasha gets to save Mark but is partner up with Captain. Tony and Thor have to deal with the enraged green man since one has metal weaponry and the other is a strong demigod.

"You know Thor? I bet you Hawk is going to pop out of nowhere. Who knows he might save Mark and not only that, infuriate Natasha." Tony said in a yet calmed voice.

The demigod looked at his friend and thought it over. Not saying he was stupid but tried to process the scene in his head. He only chuckled after successfully making a little cartoon scene happening in his mind.

"I believe so too. It looks like the Hawk won't ever miss out in an event like this. Especially his behavior towards the man, daughter of Romanoff is falling for." Thor responded with a cheerful smile. "I am a bit sad that he isn't with us. The only time he isn't is if he's badly injured from a battle. Actually it always feels odd having one member missing of a fighting event."

"True. The group feels smaller by having one person left out. Clint didn't look to happy after the fight. There's no doubt he won't accept the order from Nat, the guy's nuts to coming back," Tony now stopped on his tracks and looked around. His ears picked up a faint roar.

The two men looked at each other and nodded sternly before jogging towards the sounds. As they jogged they noticed many equipment all smashed and destroyed from the Hulk's colossal strength. They finally arrived and saw three men shooting at Hulk with nothing but small hand guns and Hulk only becoming more and more angrier by the second. Tony went from one side and Thor went to the other. They both looked at each other and threw their bodies at the large man. They clutched their fingers at Hulk's hard waist and tried their best to hold him off. The men saw the two in action and gave in the chance to run freely. The Hulk tried to shake the two off of him successfully throwing Ironman towards the wall. The Hulk only smirked and grabbed Thor and threw him farther away from him and Iron. Thor fell nearly hitting his head in the pole that was supporting the basement. The Hulk roared at Thor's direction and started to charge at the demigod. His stomps were like a bull coming towards his enemy. Ironman got up quickly and fired at the back, Hulk sharply turned at Ironman stopping his charge and had that smirk in his eyes. Tony only gulped being trapped in a room, one thing he can do is run. Only thing is, Hulk can catch up to him in any moment especially since he's in metal gear.

Natasha and Captain heard the ruckus and had that urge to save their comrades but their main goal was to save Mark for now and later help the others if needed to. Natasha looked around the isle of rooms and squinted her eyes as if able to see through the walls to which one is Mark at. Before even picking a room they both heard a loud painful moan. The two now raced towards the person. Part of Natasha hoped this was Mark another part hoped this was a person in agony and they were freeing them from their torture of whatever. As they open the door they saw a man on the floor with a lab coat. Natasha only rolled her eyes and yanked the man up. Captain America looked at her as if she was a brutal mother but was fascinated. _What kind of childhood did Clint and Nat live in? _Steve asked himself. He looked around the room for any materials that might've looked sinister, finding none. He looked back the man and the she began to questioned.

"Alright let's start of simple shall we?" Natasha asked, only she didn't waited for an answer. "What is your name?"

The man looked at her and had an angry look. Before opening his mouth to insult Nat, he was punched in the face by her.

"One more time, I'm a professional assassin I wouldn't mess with me,"

"My names Tyler Green,"

"What do you work as?"

"Uh...well we work as scientist to better improve weapons for something,"

"What is that something?"

"I don't know, I just work here!"

"Do you know Mark Edger?"

"Uh...not that I know of. If he passed the guarding lines the guards would know...it's...uh...the last room in this isle. But I think they're a little busy."

"I DON'T CARE WHERE IS THE JAIL ROOM OR WHATEVER!?"

"I don't know okay! I think they have a list in their."

"Great more finding."

Natasha let go of the innocent man and Captain only shrugged getting ready to go to the last room.

I'M BACK FROM SUCH A LONG LONG LONG WAIT! I HAVE SPRINGBREAK THIS WEEK! WOOT! WOOT! HOPE YOU LIKE!


End file.
